


Illustration for Ornaments of Gold

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bells, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Leather, M/M, Silk - Freeform, Slaves, Young Hannibal, bare feet, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: see this post on tumblr hereHaving been indulging in all ofthecountessolivia'sfics I finally found a snippet of an evening free to draw pretty slave Hannibal from the sexy AFOrnaments of GoldI didn't do him justice really - his initial outfit sounds exquisite :))





	Illustration for Ornaments of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecountessolivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecountessolivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ornaments of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230143) by [thecountessolivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecountessolivia/pseuds/thecountessolivia). 




End file.
